


As long as we’re together

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Evak - Freeform, M/M, Moving In Together, Power Outage, Sick Fic, bad neighbors, help them, isak doesn’t know how to use a payphone, the heat breaks, where’s the landlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak and Even move in together. Good thing they like each other because their apartment is shit. Also, Isak doesn’t know how to use a payphone (that might just be because it’s broken).





	As long as we’re together

**Author's Note:**

> Priscilla says this is self-indulgent bullshit. It isn't really. I swear. -Chloë

**TIRSDAG**

“Fuck, are we going to have to buy a mattress?” Isak asks, leaning against the door frame that leads into the empty bedroom. Even kisses his cheek, brushing past him to set down a box. When he doesn’t get an answer, he keeps talking. “I didn’t think...I just figured there would be one.”

“My mom bought us a mattress, don’t worry. It’s getting delivered sometime today. What would make you think there would be one?” Even asks, cutting open one of the boxes. He squints at the writing on the outside.

“I just figured...I don’t know.” Even starts to laugh, and Isak can’t stop himself from laughing too. “Shut up! You’re so mean, Christ.” Even is still trying to decipher the writing on the box, squinting. 

“I can’t tell if this is _soverom_ or _baderom_ ,” he mumbles, and starts digging through the contents. Isak walks over, sitting down beside him, and examines the scrawling letters.

“Nei, it’s _skilpadder_. See? Look. S-K.” Isak says, pointing at the incomprehensible marks. Even raises his eyebrows, scoffing.

“Why for fuck’s sake would it be _skilpadder_? You wanna start a reptile breeding facility?”

“I’m just saying, that’s what it looks like.”

“Jonas needs to work on his penmanship,” Even mumbles, taking tea mugs out of the box. 

“You wrote the labels,” Isak says, and Even looks incredulous. 

“Nei!” He protests. Isak laughs softly, kissing Even’s cheek. He turns to face him. “I would remember if that was my handwriting.”

“Maybe you just have a shit memory.” Even breaks into a full smile, laughing gently. Isak loves this. Sitting on the floor of their apartment. Laughing. Even shining so bright - glowing.

He moves closer, so they’re sitting practically on top of each other, and Isak watches the way the light from the windows lies on Even’s face. Perfect.

“I think it’s supposed to be _kjøkken,_ ” Isak offers as Even continues unpacking the box. There’s a collection of mugs and silverware, but also an extension cord and the DVD player Eskild gave them as a housewarming gift. Even had, of course, brought his entire collection of films, which spanned both physical and digital platforms, and required both a DVD player and a separate Ikea organizer. It was one of the few things Even wanted to bring with him to the new place - he’d left almost everything else behind. 

“Your friends are just bad at packing, I think,” Even teases, and Isak kisses him lazily on the cheek.

“Yeah, I think so.” They sit there for a few more moments before Even moves to stand, and Isak pouts. “Nei. Stay.” Even laughs, brushing some of Isak’s hair out of his face.

“You wanna sleep on the floor tonight? Because if we don’t unpack we’ll be sleeping on the floor,” he says.

“I don’t care,” Isak mumbles, wrapping his arms around the older boy. 

“You will, though. You like to complain.” Isak shoves him lightly.

“No, I don’t!” 

“Ja. You do. You won’t be comfy on the floor and you’ll complain. It’ll be cute and I’ll probably love it, but still.” He kisses Isak’s forehead, standing up before Isak can stop him. He starts to walk back into the living room where the rest of the boxes are stacked. “C’mon.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon trying to decipher terrible handwriting and putting away various odds and ends. There’s a ratty, but comfortable, couch in one corner, the tv on the opposite wall, a few bookshelves that (thankfully) were built into the walls so they didn’t need to be put together. 

The apartment is small but cozy. Just big enough for the two of them. When the sun starts to set Even orders Chinese food and they eat chicken lo mein off paper plates at the coffee table, sitting cross-legged. 

The champagne Even bought made a stain on the carpet when he popped the cork, but Isak couldn’t care less. It’s warm and unfamiliar tasting but he doesn’t care about that either. All he cares about is the fact that this is theirs. His and Even’s. The champagne, the horribly packed boxes, the completely fucked up refrigerator - the whole apartment. It’s all theirs. 

“I don’t know why I let you order. I hate lo mein,” Even says, taking a sip from his plastic cup.

“You love lo mein! I hate lo mein. I ordered it because I thought it was your favorite” Isak says incredulously. Even raises his eyebrows.

“Why would it be _my_ favorite?” Isak shrugs.

“Whenever you order for us, you always order lo mein.” Usually, they only order one dish - mostly because they’re broke, but also because Isak secretly finds it cute. It’s stupid, but it reminds him of a romantic comedy. 

“Yeah, because I thought it was your favorite,” Even says, putting down his fork. He takes another sip of his drink.

“Are you telling me this entire time we’ve been eating shit food because we thought the other one loved it?” Isak asks. Even grins, nodding. “ _Faen_.”

“I guess so.”

“We’re so fucking cute. I hate us.” Isak leans forward and Even closes the distance so their lips meet in the middle. They kiss for a while before Even leans back, cupping Isak’s cheek in one hand. 

After they’re finished, Isak puts sheets on their newly delivered mattress, digging through more boxes to find the comforter. 

“My mom was worried about us having just one bed,” Even says from his place in the doorway, and Isak frowns, confused.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she thinks we’ll just be fucking all the time. I don’t think she realizes I can’t get pregnant.”

“STDs, though,” Isak says vaguely, and Even tilts his head.

“You weren’t a virgin?” The question catches Isak off guard.

“Uh...before...we had sex? Yeah. I...was. A virgin, I mean.”

“Yeah, so, nothing to worry about. You’re clean, I’m clean, we’re totally chill, baby.”

“What if I have an STD though?”

“Tell me what STD stands for,” Even says, and Isak nods after a moment.

“Ah. Ok.” He goes back to searching for the comforter, finally finding it buried under some towels.

“So I was actually your first?” Even asks, and Isak nods, feeling himself blush.

“Yeah.”

“Aw, so romantic,” Even says, smirking, and Isak rolls his eyes, spreading the blanket over the bed. 

“Shut up.” Even walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“My boyfriend loves me so much.” Isak laughs quietly.

“I do love you so much.” Even kisses his neck.

“I love you too,” he whispers, and Isak can’t make the blush leave his cheeks.

“Love me enough to make me tea?” He asks and Even swears exaggeratedly.

“ _Fy faen_ , you’re just using me. I should’ve known.”

“That’s not true. I can’t use you for shit. You’re not reliable,” Isak teases back. Even kisses him again, behind his ear, and nuzzles his nose against the nape of Isak’s neck.

“Got me there.”

 

**ONSDAG**

“Think we should try out the shower?” Even bursts out laughing.

“You’re kidding, right?” Isak frowns, craning his neck to see Even’s expression.

“Nei, you don’t want to?” Even lets out another short laugh.

“It’s tiny, we won’t both fit.” Isak scoffs.

“We’ll squeeze, it’ll be _koselig_.” Even lays a kiss on his cheek.

“I don’t think it’s gonna work.”

“We have to move then. Pack this shit up, we need to find a new place.” Even is laughing again, and Isak loves the sound so much he has to keep it going. “I’m not kidding! I won’t live somewhere as shitty as this, this is the final straw!”

 

**TØRSDAG**

“Are you sleepy?” Even finally asks after a few moments of silence. Isak shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Even’s collarbone. “We can watch a movie if you want.”

“With tea?”

“Of course.” Even stands up from the couch, grabbing his sweatshirt, pulling it on over his bare chest. He pads softly into the kitchen that’s only a few feet from the “living room.” “What flavor?” Even asks.

“What flavors are there?” Isak asks back, adjusting his position on the couch, pulling his legs up under the blanket.

“Come over here and you can see for yourself,” Even teases, and Isak groans. “What? You want me to read them all off? You have a thousand flavors.”

“First of all, they’re not ‘flavors.’ They’re blends. Second, I have 27 _blends_ which is not a crazy number,” Isak says defensively. Though he can’t see the older boy’s face, he can tell Even is rolling his eyes, smirking. 

“How’s…” Even grabs a random tin. He examines the label. “Lavender Creme Ro...Rue..ee...boss?” Isak laughs.

“It’s Rooibos, you uncultured animal.” Even blurts out a laugh, and turns on the water to fill up the kettle.

“How am I supposed to know it sounds like that?” 

“If you were cultured you would.” Even turns around, leaning back to rest on the counter, arms crossed. The chipped tea kettle is on the stove, the tin of loose tea sitting beside it. “You could at least sound it out.” 

“I tried! And you laughed at me!” Even says indignantly. Isak looks at him fondly from his place on the couch.

“I miss you. Come back over here,” he half whines, and Even scoffs.

“Nei! You come here.” He says, and Isak flops back into the cushions. “I’m the one making the tea. You come here.”

“It’s so far.”

“I’ll be back in less than 60 seconds, chill,” Even says from his position resting against the counter.

“I can’t chill. You’re all the way over there.” Even smiles.

“I guess I’ll have to come over there then,” he teases. “I’m making you your fancy tea at the moment, but once I’m done I’ll be back.”

“Babe.”

“If we weren’t dating I would imitate you. It’s very cute. You get all high pitched.”

“I just miss you.”

“Miss _me?_ Really?” Even looks around the room, as if trying to find somebody else his boyfriend could be referring to. Isak laughs.

“Yeah, I miss _you_ asshole.” Even raises his eyebrows.

“Really? I had no idea.”

“You’re such a dork,” Isak laughs.

“Says the boy who owns 27 flavors of tea. Oh, excuse me,” Even pauses for emphasis, “blends.” 

“You’re so mean. I’m moving out,” Isak teases back, and the teapot starts to whistle. Even struggles for a moment with one of the tea infusers before taking the water off of the stove.

“That’s too bad,” he says mildly, putting a spoonful of sugar in his own cup.

“Yeah?” Isak raises his eyebrows.

“I guess I’ll just have to drink your tea then. Your rooibos,” he over articulates, taking both the mugs back over the couch, placing them on the coffee table. Isak immediately kisses his cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Mmm. You’re back. I missed you.”

“We never even stopped talking, silly.”

“It’s cold here without you. I was cold.” Even nuzzles his cheek, pulling him closer.

“We can warm up.”

 

**FREDAG**

“Fy faen, what time is it?” Even mumbles, rolling over to grab his phone from the cardboard box that’s currently serving as their nightstand. Isak shivers, burrowing deeper under the covers. “23:52. I don’t...I don’t know what woke me up,” he trails off.

“Why’s it so cold?” Isak asks. Before he had spoken, the chill in the air wasn’t as noticeable. With Isak’s breath creating clouds visible in the dim light of the phone, however, it couldn’t be ignored. There are a few moments of silence before Even speaks.

“Shit! The heater must have blown.” He pushes out a heavy sigh. “Do you know where we put the landlord’s contact information?”

“On the fridge, but he won’t have anyone come out to fix it until at least the morning. Maybe Monday.”

“Fuck. Ok, uh...Are you ok?” Even asks, and Isak nods even though the tips of his fingers hurt from the cold. Even takes one of his hands, holding it tight. Even kisses the knuckles carefully before pushing himself up, taking in a sharp breath when his bare skin meets the freezing air??? Idk

“What are you doing?” Isak mumbles, still half asleep, clinging to the fading warmth of the blanket.

“I’m going to see if I can find...I don’t know. Something warm.”

“Nei, nei. Haven’t you seen that show...uh...Survive?” Even smirks.

“Survivor?”

“Ja. They say on the show that when you need to get warm you get naked with another person. That’s a fact.”

“You want me to fuck you? Right now?” Even says after a long pause.

“Nei! Not naked like that! Just naked cuddling.”

“That’s a myth. It doesn’t work,” he says, but starts to take off his t-shirt. 

“How do you know?” Isak teases, pulling off his own. Even climbs back underneath their one, inadequate blanket and pulls the smaller boy closer, so their chests touch and Isak’s head fits into the crook of Even’s neck. “Maybe we should spoon instead,” he says, even though he’s perfectly comfortable.

“I won’t be able to see your pretty face.”

“We’ll be asleep in a minute.”

“No, we won’t. You’re shivering and I’m not sleeping until you’re asleep.”

“I’m not shivering,” Isak mumbles through chattering teeth, and Even presses a kiss into his hair. Every place their skin touches feels warm. Warmer, at least.

“Yeah. You are.” Even’s arms are wrapped around him, but his own are held tight to his chest.

“Relax. It’s fine.”

“What if you get sick or something?” Even sounds genuinely concerned, so Isak makes an effort to calm his shivering.

“You can’t get sick from being cold.”

“I’m pretty sure you can,” Even hedges.

“I take biology. I would know.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“I do. It’s true. Science,” Isak pauses for a second and forces himself to relax. “Why are you warmer than me?”

“Oh, science can’t explain that?”

“It can, but the answer is I’m just really skinny and that doesn’t make sense.”

“Of course it does. You’re tiny. My little baby.” Even stops and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly to see his breath cloud in front of him. “Fuck. It’s cold.”

“Aw, are you cold too now?” Isak teases.

“Why do we only think to pack two blankets? I definitely have more blankets than this. Why did you only have one? How did Eskild get the money to have the heat up high enough that you only needed one blanket?”

“The fuck would I know? Eskild is my gay godfather. The guru. He took care of the bills. I just occasionally paid rent when my dad remembered I existed. Plus, I’m pretty sure apartments don’t have thermostats.”

“Just because this shithole doesn’t, doesn’t mean all apartments don’t. I think you were right. We have to move.”

“It’s cheap and in a good location for public transport.”

“We can see our other neighbor’s TV through the hole in the wall.”

“You said that just meant we didn’t have to pay for cable,” Isak mumbles against his chest and Even kisses him again. His lips are starting to feel cold.

“It’s creepy now. He’s been watching Law and Order on the highest volume for the past three days.” Isak rubs circles with his fingertips on Even’s chest, hoping it will do something to warm him up.

“Yeah well, I’m sure if anyone’s watching our TV they’re pretty creeped out that we’ve just been watching obscure fairy tale revisions.”

“Blanca Nieves is a gift to humankind.” That was the Snow White retelling that Even loved but Isak found disturbing.

“Why does this happen to us? We’re good people, right?” Isak asks snuggling closer to Even’s chest, which he didn’t think was possible consider how close they were already.

“I think this is one of those random inconveniences of life.” Isak kisses his collarbone and Even runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Maybe my mom was onto something with God. This is his way of punishing me for-” He’s cut off almost immediately.

“Isak. Stop,” Even says, his voice devoid of any humor.

“I was going to say breaking up Eva and Jonas during first year because I had an ill-fated crush on Jonas and didn’t know how to deal with and-”

“Shh,” Even whispers, clearly wanting to change the subject. “I don’t think this naked thing is working out so well. You’re shivering really bad.” It’s true. Isak’s entire body is trembling.

“So are you,” he tries to argue, but the truth is Even isn’t at all. “I’ll be ok. Go to sleep. You’re tired.”

“No, I’m not,” Even says, though Isak is positive he’s lying. He knows the way Even’s voice gets when he’s tired - sleepy and slow and quiet. 

 

**LØRDAG**

They’re sitting on the couch, Isak wearing one of Even’s heavy sweatshirts, Even wrapped in the blanket from their bed, watching Star Wars. The heat is still broken, and the landlord hasn’t returned any of their calls, so they’ve decided to bundle up and have a Star Wars marathon.

Though Even is strictly loyal to the main series, he’s made an exception for Isak, who has an irrational (or at least, Even finds it irrational) need to watch all the episodes “in order.”

So far, they’ve finished The Phantom Menace and are halfway through Attack of the Clones. Even hasn’t said very much, only occasionally sipping from the huge mug of tea Isak made them earlier that morning.

“Warm enough?” Isak asks, and Even nods, giving him a soft smile. “You ok?”

“Yeah, this movie is just shitty.” Though Even is joking, Isak can hear that something is off in his voice.

“It’s part of the experience. You have to power through the first three.”

“No, you literally don’t.” Even shivers, wrapping the blanket more tightly around himself. 

“You ok?” Isak says glancing over at Even.

“Yeah. Just teasing. It’s good,” Even says tightly. Isak tilts his head. There’s something...off in his voice. 

Over the next two movies Even only becomes quieter and more withdrawn, and even though Isak has curled up close to him, he seems much less affectionate than normal. Isak tries to kiss his cheek but Even turns his head away slightly.

Then, the power goes out. Even sighs. 

“Why is it like this?” Is all he says before burrowing down further in the blanket. Shit. Isak doesn’t know how to handle a power outage. He can handle his boyfriend being less cuddly than usual but this is overkill. It’s freezing and the power is out. Isak checks his phone. Dead. Because of course. Why wouldn’t it be?

He looks at Even. His eyes are closed and he’s clearly exhausted. Isak reaches over and rubbing Even’s shoulder, wonders if maybe Even is depressed. He’s not sure how exactly it all works but Even is never so quiet. Unless he’s depressed. Shit. Has Isak not been paying close enough attention?

He has a vague idea that they might have an address book (or at least piece of paper) somewhere with contact information. Maybe?

It’s taped (not magnet-ed) to the fridge. Even must have done that when he was making breakfast earlier. He skims the list. Sonja. Jonas. Even’s mom. Perfect. Well, maybe not perfect but better than freaking out alone. One problem. No phone. He sighs and quickly pulls on his shoes. Payphone it is. 

It isn’t until Isak gets to the pay phone two blocks down that he realizes that he has no clue how to operate one. Yes, in theory, he knows, but actually making a call? No clue. The directions are worn away but he can make out some of the words. He tries to follow them. Nothing. Tries again. It’s not even taking his coins. Did he do something wrong? Is it broken?

Isak trudges back to the cold dark apartment. Fuck. Hopefully, he can help Even on his own, though he’s not confident he can.

When he opens the door Even isn’t on the couch. Immediately he starts to panic.

“Even!” he calls. No answer. He tries not to sprint down the short hallway to the bedroom and is relieved when he sees Even curled under the blankets. “Babe, what are you doing?”

“Mm? Oh. Hi. Where did you go?” He asks, pushing himself up onto his elbows. 

“I was trying to work a payphone because I wanted to call, uh…” Even frowns.

“It’s fine. I’m just gonna go to sleep.” Isak takes a deep breath.

“Are you ok?” Even finally seems to understand the underlying question.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’m not depressed.”

“Then why-” Even cuts him off before he can finish.

“I’m ok. I’m just tired.”

“I still feel like you’re lying.”

“Why would I lie?”

“I don’t know!” The conversation is getting more and more heated as they keep going. Isak takes another deep breath. “I don’t know, you don’t seem like yourself.” Even is silent for a moment, biting his lip. He sighs, running a hand over his face.

“Look, I know you said it isn’t possible to get sick from being cold, so -”

“Wait, you think you’re sick?” Isak asks, concerned.

“I don’t know,” Even shrugs slightly. “You said it wasn’t scientifically possible.”

“I said it wasn’t going to make you sick,” Isak explains, “not that you couldn’t...be sick. You don’t feel good?” 

“No.”

**SØNDAG**

“I’m so fucking selfless,” Even mumbles, his voice hoarse. Though the power had come back on a few hours ago, the heat is still broken, so the two boys are curled up in bed, watching movies on Isak’s laptop. They’re currently about halfway through Jurassic Park, which is Even’s favorite film to watch when he’s sad - an odd choice, but Isak isn’t about to question it.

“And why is that?” Isak asks.

“I took one for the team. I’m your space heater.” It was true that Even was Isak’s main source of warmth at the moment, but he was too worried to enjoy it very much. Even had been running a fever since the night before, and since then, no matter what Isak tries to do to take his fever down, he’s been burning up.

“That’s very sweet of you.”

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, obviously. Only the man of my life.”

“Shut up.”

A few minutes later, Even nods off, and Isak gets up to make two more mugs of tea. When he gets back to bed, Even is half awake and he smiles.

“Halla,” he whispers, sniffling, taking the warm cup.

“I hate this apartment,” Isak whispers once they’re curled up together again, and Even smiles.

“I’d rather be sick here in this terrible apartment with you than anywhere else in the whole world.” Isak smiles.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
